The Wedding
by The Raven2
Summary: In the midst of Fuu and Ferio's wedding, Clef and Umi have a lot of misunderstandings about their relationship.  Too proud to make up to each other, who knows what will happen?  A prequel to Whiskey Lullaby.
1. The Problem

The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the world of Cephiro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Cephirean Palace was quite peaceful. Its crystalline beauty awed the citizens of Cephiro, for they knew that it had been created by some of the most powerful wills in their world. The Master Mage Clef was one of them. Another was the Prince Ferio, younger sib to the late Pillar Emmeraude. Lantis, the magic swordsman and the junior brother of their once-high priest Zagato also contributed once he came back to Cephiro. Lafarga, captain of the castle guard, aided, though he knew no magic. Ascot, the former child-like beast summoner also contributed.

Its halls were always polished to a mirror's shine, the only surface to not be waxed on a regular basis was the floor, due to people's tendencies to slip and hurt themselves on it. The great throne room was immense, allowing all people to come and meet their Prince, who now ruled in a trio with the Master Mage and Captain. One wing of the immense castle was devoted to the habitation and training of the Magic Knights.

This was one of the most luxurious wings of the castle, mainly due to the many gifts the Cephirean citizens had bestowed upon their rescuers. The hallway presented to the Water Knight was covered in blue and silver. Tapestries of the great Rune-God Selece and her famous attack the Water Dragon lined the walls. Interspersed were portraits of the Magic Knight herself. Blue carpets were thickly laid in her suite and numerous gifted rapiers, daggers, armor and other assorted weapons and armory hung in racks in a special room.

The Wind Knight's hall was similarly decorated, but in green and with tapestries of Windom and a green tornado. The Fire Knight's was only slightly different, decorated in black, gold and red. The Magic Swordsman Lantis lived in the suite opposite the Fire Knight's, and thus the gifts to him were displayed in her hallways, not that Hikaru minded.

This wing was often bustling with activity, with the Knights training or welcoming their friends of different worlds. This night though, it was oddly quiet. Odd, due to the fact that the Royal Wedding of the Prince Ferio and the Wind Knight Fuu was approaching. Still, Fuu and Hikaru reveled in the silence, enjoying their rare moments of solitude with the men they loved. Silence, that was soon to be broken.

"Fuu!!!" The shriek echoed thought the halls, reflected and repeated off the crystal walls. The Water Knight Umi streaked through the palace. Panting, she threw open the door to Fuu's suite. She stomped into the entrance room and Fuu quickly emerged from her bedroom, robe thrown haphazardly on and glasses askew. A dark shadow, with suspicious green hair, lay on the bed behind her. Quickly, she threw the door closed and glared at Umi with angry emerald eyes.

Umi, quite used to walking in on her friends in, well, she called them intimate moments, ignored the glare. "Fuu! Look at this!" she would have screamed, except that she didn't have any breath left. Irritated, Fuu snatched the paper from Umi's hand.

"What about it?" she asked, not getting what Umi had seen.

Umi sighed, exasperated. Before she could answer, Hikaru appeared at the still open door, rubbing tired ruby eyes. "What's wrong?" she mumbled as Lantis dropped a robe around her shoulders.

"This!" she said, pointing emphatically at the paper that Fuu held.

"Umi," Fuu answered, doing her best to be patient. "I don't get what has you so upset."

By now, Clef, Lafarga, Caldina, Presea and Ascot had appeared in the doorway, crowding into the room. Ferio appeared to have given up, and came to the entrance room, mostly dressed.

"What's going on?" they all demanded, in different ways and different tones, most rubbing sleep-filled eyes since it was two hours past the usual visiting times.

Umi, growing more aggravated, and Fuu, growing more irritated at Umi, both sighed. Umi snatched the paper back from Fuu.

"This!" she stated, shoving the paper at Clef, one of the few she felt would catch on. He studied the paper. With a deep sigh, and a look that said he wanted dearly to bang his head into the wall, he finally gave them their answer.

"This couldn't have waited until morning?" he asked first, though. Umi looked surprised, and then glanced out the window. Her eyes opened wide and she clapped her hand to her mouth.

"Oh Fuu, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it was this late."

Fuu ground her teeth together, but wasn't surprised that Umi hadn't realized what time it was. "Whatever, let's just find out what's wrong, hmm?" she answered, raising an eyebrow at Clef.

"Our dear Water Knight," he began, dripping with sarcasm, which made Umi feel even worse, "has discovered that your Rune Gods are required to appear at the wedding of their Knights. In their creature form."

Hikaru clapped her hands together. "Oh that's wonderful! We wanted to invite them anyway!"

Everyone else, however, groaned in misery and collapsed on the various couches and chairs. Hikaru was severely puzzled.

"I really could have waited till morning to hear that," Fuu said, rubbing her temples. Ferio began to rub her shoulders, knowing the tension that was coming.

"Fuu, what's wrong?" Hikaru asked.

Clef answered her. "It means the wedding will have to be held outside Hikaru. Which means all of the plans, every single one, will have to be redone. In two weeks."

As one, the room groaned again. "Can't we elope?" Fuu begged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: For those who've read my Whiskey Lullaby fic, this is a prequel to it. Again, this is OVA Clef. Ah so fun to torture them.


	2. The Misunderstanding

The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the world of Cephiro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week after the night Umi had caused an uproar, the wedding plans were starting to come together again. Due to the fact that the Water Knight had caused the disturbance, and had woken everyone up, she had felt honor-bound to do the majority of the work in changing the plans.

Fuu had gratefully allowed Umi to perform that duty, as she was caught up in learning how to manage the Cephirean Court. Hikaru was for the most part useless, as she was far more interested in Lantis, flowers, and seeing Eagle again. So Umi had recruited Presea, Caldina and Ascot to aid her. Surprisingly, Clef volunteered a lot of help as well. He had come close to finding a way to let Fuu's family come see the wedding, with Mokona's help.

Umi signed her name with a flourish on the last order form and leaned back with a sigh. Stretching her arms above her head, she groaned, feeling the tight muscles. Soft footsteps alerted her to someone's presence, but she was too tired to feel worried. Suddenly hands began to rub her shoulders and neck. She was tempted to melt into the sensation, but instead turned to see who it was.

"Ascot," she said in surprise. She started to pull away. He was a good friend, but this was him pushing a little too far.

He sighed and let go. "I'm sorry. I just…you looked like you could use it."

She smiled ruefully. "I could honestly, but…you're a good friend Ascot." Her blue eyes were sincere as she conveyed her message the best she could.

He shrugged. "So you've told me. But I guess you've also been telling me that's all we'll be, isn't it?"

She looked away, tears filling her eyes. "I'm sorry Ascot, but yes. I just…"

"You love someone else."

She nodded. She started as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight, but friendly hug. "I think I always knew it Umi, but I could try couldn't I?"

She curled her hands around his forearms. "I really am sorry."

He squeezed her one more time, then let go. "Well, than as a good friend, am I allowed to give you a shoulder rub?"

She laughed and nodded. "I would really appreciate it," she answered, sweeping her long hair over her shoulder and off her back. With a smile, he began to rub the tenseness out of her thin frame.

The Master Mage hummed happily to himself. He had found the solution to allowing Fuu's family to come to the wedding. A smile crossed his face as he thought of Umi's reaction. She would smile that beautiful smile and thank him. Perhaps even give him a hug.

He was a silly old man to have fallen in love with the beautiful Magic Knight, but he had. Thus, he relished the few times he could hold her in his arms, even knowing she would never feel the same way in return. The click of his staff upon the floor kept the time to his cheery tune as he walked the halls. He knew he could find her in the meeting room she had dubbed the Wedding HQ. She was always in there anymore, doing something or other about the wedding.

He rounded the corner and found the door partly open. He started to reach for it to go in, but the sight that he saw froze him. Umi sat in a chair, Ascot stood behind her. He had wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, and she was leaning into it, her hands curled around his forearms. He leaned close and whispered something in her ear, and she nodded. He squeezed her once more, then released her. She laughed, while he proceeded to give her an intimate shoulder rub.

Clef swallowed, trying to reach past the sudden lump in his throat. He closed his eyes, backing away. Leaning against the wall, he tried to come to terms with what he had just seen. He knew that Ascot had loved Umi for years, but she had never returned that love. Or so he had thought. Unbidden, a tear flowed down his face. Hastily, he wiped it away on his sleeve.

"Ye are foolish Mage," a deep voice sounded. He glanced up, alarmed that anyone had just witnessed this scene. No one was there, and he frowned. "Of course I'm not there foolish one. I reside on a different plane than ye's."

Clef started. He knew this voice. It was Selece, the Rune-God of the Ocean, who guarded and watched over Umi. He had met the human form of the God the night Umi had come close to death, poisoned in a battle.

"At least ye remember me."

"Why are you speaking to me?" he whispered softly.

"My Knight has been busy of late. I'm quite bored."

"So now I'm your amusement?" The irony of the situation did not fail to amuse Clef. Since Umi was now distracted by her new lover, her Rune-God was forced to entertain himself by torturing the one whose love she did not return.

"Ye think too much. Ye are not my entertainment. And Umi has no lover, aside from me." Here Selece sounded smug. Clef did not want that image in his head. Ascot was bad enough, but Selece as well?

A severe pain shot through his head. "Do not think of me that way. My Knight and I are lovers in our souls, no more." Well that was a relief. Now Clef was certain he heard the God sniff. "Foolish human. But that is not why I bespoke ye. Thou mistook the scene before you."

"How would you know?" he whispered again.

"I know my Knight. She loves thee, and thee alone. Though now I do wonder about her choice on occasions such as these," the God trailed off.

Clef bristled. "What are you talking about?" he hissed.

"For thee are being such a fool of course. I thought my Knight would choose someone wiser. But no matter, I shall set thee right."

"You will do no such thing. And get out of my head!" he roared, finally fed up with the whole conversation.

He swore the Rune-God sniffed again, before the presence departed. "Clef?"

He looked up to find Umi and Ascot staring at him curiously. He gulped. The yell must have drawn them out. Then his eyes hardened. Why should they care? They were off in their own little world anyway. He noted the mussed state of Umi's hair, and the way Ascot's hands still twitched. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep his cool.

"What's wrong Clef?" Umi began, reaching out a hand. He jerked away.

"Nothing," he said icily. "I merely found a solution to the problem you presented me with. But I see you are…otherwise occupied." He glanced significantly at Ascot, then at Umi. "Come find me when you are quite done," he drawled, turning and leaving the hall coolly.

Umi flushed brightly at his words. Why am I embarrassed? She wondered. I wasn't doing anything wrong. But the way that Clef's eyes had been like chips of cool blue ice, the implication he had made. It made her feel dirty, ashamed. She glanced at Ascot through the curtain of her hair, and a stab of hurt went through her. How could Clef think that? He knew she didn't love Ascot. Or she thought he knew.

Ascot was glaring furiously after Clef. How dare he? He may be the Master Mage, but he was thicker than some of the beasts that Ascot was friends with. The hurt was only doubled due to the fact that Umi had just rejected him. He glanced down at Umi, and grew even more angry. She was flushed a hot red, and was twisting her hands together. She glanced at him, blushed again, and then fled the scene.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Aren't misunderstandings fun? I also have fun playing with the Rune Gods and seeing what they look like as humans.


	3. The Next Misunderstanding

The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the world of Cephiro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuming to the point he could almost feel the steam coming out of his ears, the Mage stormed through the castle. He somehow ended up in the ballroom and started to stride across, still running the conversation, and the scene, in his head. He sought the outside entrances of the ballroom and slammed the doors open. Swinging shut behind him with a boom, he almost missed the voice calling his name.

"Clef?" He looked up belatedly. Presea stood on a ladder, hanging decorations for the wedding. He furrowed his brow and just lifted his lip, eliciting an almost animal-like snarl. Presea couldn't help herself. Bursting out laughing, she was forced to hang on to the top rungs of the ladder to keep from falling.

Clef's anger cooled quickly to icy rage at the humiliation. Still giggling, she glanced at him as he glared at her. "I'm sorry Clef, but you reminded me so much of Selece in that moment," she trailed off as the giggles overtook her once more. Naturally, the mention of Selece only added to his anger, but he tamped it down. It wasn't fair to take out the rage Umi had caused on Presea, who had done nothing wrong.

Controlling herself, Presea slid down the ladder with ease. "Are you ok Clef?" she asked. He sat on a bench with his head in his hands. The staff had slid down to the ground, but he hadn't seemed to care. Sighing, he shrugged.

"I'll be alright. I just need to cool down."

"What happened?" He seriously contemplated telling her for a moment, but decided against it.

"Just frustration," he answered. She nodded sympathetically and patted his shoulder.

"Well, now that you aren't snarling anymore, help me with the decorations?"

Nodding, he stood and followed her to the ladder. She climbed back up the rungs and reached down to take the decoration he was handing to her. At the moment she was off-balance, Primera and Mokona came zipping through. Trying to evade the fluffy creature, the fae slipped through the lower rungs of the ladder. Ignoring where he was going, Mokona bumbled into the ladder, knocking it to the ground.

Presea gave a small shriek and fell into Clef, who had been reaching up to her anyway. She tumbled into him, knocking them both into the ground. The position they ended up in was…compromising, to say the least. She was straddling his waist with her head on her chest. He had reached up to catch her and now had his arms circled around her shoulders. They were both breathing heavily from surprise and Presea had been blushing.

Then Umi came chasing after Clef.

Feeling ashamed of herself, though she didn't know why, Umi fled through the halls of the Palace, not exactly sure what she was running away from. She was pretty sure it wasn't Ascot, since it wasn't his fault at all. No, it was Clef's fault. She was sure of that.

Emotions and thoughts tumbled through her mind, each one being only coherent for a moment. A few tears escaped her and slid quietly down her cheeks. How could Clef think that she loved Ascot? Or that she was….she gulped, unable to even finish the thought. He knew that she didn't return the Summoner's affections, so why did he say that?

"Because he is a fool," Selece said, his voice resounding in her head.

"But he's not usually like this," she whispered.

"Because he's usually not a fool. Only in these matters is he such an idiot."

The Water Knight almost burst out laughing. Imagine! Selece calling Clef an idiot.

"Ye find it amusing?"

She snickered. "Sorry Selece. But what do you mean these matters? The wedding?"

"Nay, something else." Silence fell, almost as powerful as the Rune-God himself.

"Selece…" she used a warning tone this time.

She swore she heard him sigh. "Seek him out my Knight. Tell him your feelings. Perhaps than all this will be resolved."

"But what if he rejects me?" she whispered.

"Ye are MY Knight, the knight of strength. Not courage of the fire, but the strength and power of the ocean. Ye can withstand anything, especially if I stand with ye."

Smiling, she nodded. "Thanks Selece." With that, she set off to find Clef. It was fairly easy to follow his trail. Doors had been thrown hastily open in his escape and soon it was clear he was headed outside. Umi practically skipped through the halls, certain now that this matter would soon be cleared up.

The last door had actually been shut and she swung it open with a smile on her face. The smile froze as rigid as ice at the scene before her. Selece groaned. "Fool," she heard him whisper, but it did not register in her mind.

All she saw before her was Clef and Presea. Locked in a tight embrace. Laying on the ground. Clips of words and images flashed through her thoughts, each one nastier than the last. Her anger built like a rising wave and soon she exploded, just as the two heard her and had turned towards her, Presea still straddling Clef's waist.

"And you call me indiscreet!? At least I was in a room with a closed door!" she shrieked, her rage pouring forth. She panted heavily, eyes two narrow slits of blue. Clef blushed deeply, but Presea looked confused.

"Umi what are you talking about?"

Umi hissed. "I will not stand and be accused by a hypocrite. You asshole!" Despair had begun to overpower the rage and tears shimmered in her eyes. "Find yourselves a room!" By now they had stood but Umi had whirled and slammed the door behind her.

Clef bowed his head, bangs hanging over his eyes. Now he was the one who felt deeply ashamed. Presea though, was still confused.

"Clef, what was she talking about?" But Clef, instead of answering, simply picked up his staff and walked away.

A/N: Whoot! More misunderstandings! And Selece is having wayyyy too much fun messing with Clef yeah?


	4. The Scheme

The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the world of Cephiro.

Footsteps pounded down the Water Knight's hall, a door flew open and then slammed closed. Throwing herself on the bed, Umi let the tears fall. How could he?! She raged silently in her mind. The tears were flowing in earnest down her face, soaking the comforter of her bed. She knew she loved him and she was going to go tell him so. And then to find them like that!

A fresh wave of sobs escaped her and held a pillow tightly, unable to let go. Soft footsteps and then a new weight on the bed alerted her to a presence, but she didn't care. A gloved hand gently stroked her hair, tangling their fingers in it.

"My poor Magic Knight." The voice was deep and masculine, though not Lantis or Ferio or any of the others in the palace. She remembered it faintly from her fever dreams and peeked out of the corner of her eye to confirm it.

"Oh Selece!" she cried, seeing his human form beside her. Crawling into his lap, she let herself go completely. He continued to stroke her hair, comforting her the best way he knew how. His other arm was curled gently around her shoulders and rocked her softly as she sobbed.

"I thought…" she gulped, unable to finish the sentence.

"I know. He is a fool in these matters, as I said before. Shhh. Rest easy. All will be right in time."

"But it hurts," she whispered.

"I know." And so, for the rest of that day, the suite of Selece's Knight was closed to the rest of the world, as she poured her broken heart out to the one who knew her heart the best.

Ascot worked angrily, pounding the nails into the wall with excessive force. Presea was standing beside him, watching the summoner worriedly. When he thrust his hand out for another decoration she handed it to him wordlessly. She let him go on like this for a while before she sighed and addressed him.

"Ascot? What's the matter?"

He turned and glared at her, his green eyes visible through his bangs and simmering with fury. "Why?"

She stiffened, slitting her eyes. "There's no reason to snap at me. All I asked was what was wrong."

He glared at moment more, then turned away and shrugged. "Sorry Presea, I'm just pissed off at Clef is all."

That caught her attention more than she thought it would. "And why is that?"

He set down the hammer and moved over to the bench in the courtyard, slumping down onto it. "He misinterpreted something he saw between me and Umi, then made Umi feel like absolute crap about it." She set the decorations down and moved to sit beside him.

"And?" she prompted. "What exactly happened?"

He pulled his hat off, raking one hand through his bushy hair. "I went to go see how Umi was doing on the wedding plans. She looked really tired and her shoulders were all bunched up so I offered her a massage." Normally a bright red blush would be creeping up his neck, but as he related the story she could tell he was still too angry with the mage. "She…well, she misinterpreted the gesture, said that we would be friends, but that's it." He smiled ruefully. "I think I have known that for a while now, but that was the final blow. I accepted it though. What else could I do? Anyways, so I said as much to her, then offered her the massage as strictly a friend. She laughed, hugged me a little and said ok, she could use one. So we were just talking and then we hear Clef out in the hall, screaming something about get away from him. I have no idea what that was about."

Presea was listening silently. She had a bad feeling that she now knew what Umi had been screaming about earlier. "So then Umi gets all worried, you know how she is around Clef, and runs out of the room. I follow her and Clef is looking at us funny. Umi asked him what was wrong and started to reach for his hand. He totally brushed her off and implied we were…we were…" The blush Presea had been expecting finally came and turned his entire face bright red.

The Master Smith put an arm around his shoulders and hugged him. "It's ok Ascot. He just…mistook what he saw."

The young man looked up, the blush gone and his eyes flashing. "But to say those things to Umi…"

Presea sighed. "I'm afraid Ascot, that Clef is human like the rest of us, however he looks at times. When he's hurt, he tries to hurt the other person back, intentionally or unintentionally. If it's any help, I think he regretted what he said. And he got whatever he said to Umi right back in his face." It was Presea's turn to blush and look away.

Now the Summoner was curious. "What? What happened?"

She blushed a brighter red. "Well, I was kind of on the ladder and Clef was handing me a streamer and Mokona thought it'd be funny to knock the ladder down. I, well, I landed on top of him and Umi…walked in."

Ascot's blush grew brighter, if that was possible. "Oh. What did Umi do?"

Presea grinned sheepishly. "Something about getting a room. I was a little too embarrassed to really remember right."

Ascot frowned, staring at his hands. "I…I love Umi Presea. But I know she's never going to love me back." The smith stared at him in astonishment, her own embarrassment forgotten. "But that doesn't mean I don't want her to be happy. I…I think she loves Clef."

Presea sighed, leaning back on the bench. "Yeah, I think she does. And you know? I think Clef loves her back too."

"Really? I wasn't able to tell he was so mean to her."

Presea patted his shoulder. "I know. He can be a real jerk sometimes. But he's really a nice guy." She grinned. "They'd make a cute couple though, huh?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. They would. Maybe then we wouldn't have to put up with their tantrums? They'd take it out on each other."

Presea snickered. "A nice thought." She paused, watching him. Presea had given up on Clef loving her long ago. He had gently, but quite firmly, discounted that notion almost as soon as the Knights had come to stay for good. She had suspected then who he really loved, but this just confirmed it. Ascot, however, had been trying to love Umi for a long time. It was only now that he knew she would never feel the same way in return. Presea didn't know if he was up to this task, but if all he wanted was for Umi to be happy, then perhaps he would help. "A very nice thought indeed. What do you say we try and make that thought a reality?"

Ascot looked up, surprised. A million thoughts ran through his mind, the main one being that if she couldn't have Clef, she would love him. The sadness in Umi's eyes when Clef had berated her though, told him that would never happen. For though there was sadness, there had still been love and caring in those blue eyes, love and caring for the man who had just insulted her. He sighed. "It's a nice thought. But how?"

Presea smiled in relief, glad that he had agreed. She needed him to really, in order to clear up those misunderstandings. "First off, we clean this mess up." She nodded at the courtyard. "Then, we go and pound some sense into those two thick heads."

He grinned. "Sounds good to me." They got up then, and began to finish the courtyard's decorations.

A/N: You have to wonder why she's going after Clef with Selece around….? Ah well, each to their own I suppose.


	5. Coming Clean

The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the world of Cephiro.

Clef sat in his study, idly twirling a quill in his fingers. He glanced up, saw the tapestry opposite his desk. With a sigh of disgust, he turned away. The tapestry had been a gift of the people, to the three Magic Knights really. It was a beautiful piece, illustrating the three Shrines, the Rune-Gods' crests and a portrait of each Magic Knight with their respective Rune-God. The blue one had been the picture to catch his eye, and now he was trying to turn away, because those eyes were so accusing.

He wondered though, where Selece was. After earlier, he had figured the Water God would have come to flaunt, but thus far he had been left alone. Alone. He stared into the empty fireplace, contemplating that one word. He would be alone for a long time, he thought. Especially after that scene today.

He closed his eyes, a tear of regret escaping. At the time, he had truly meant to hurt her, but now. What would he give to take those words back? To wish on them a blessing, rather than a scornful curse. It was too late for that though. He dropped the quill on his desk then carefully removed his headdress. Setting it on the desk, he then removed his outer robe and hung it beside the staff.

Pulling a book at random from the shelves, he settled in one of the chairs and opened it. The face of Selece stared back at him, and the title of "The Water Knight" glared in elegant strokes at the top of the page. He dropped the book, startled.

The events of the day came to him in excruciating clarity. The caring in her eyes even as he scorned her. All he could do was let his face fall into his hands and sob.

The next few days passed quietly, almost too quietly. The tension between the Water Knight and the Master Mage was visible even to the normally dense Hikaru. When questioned, Umi would merely brush it off with a laugh and a smile, but most saw that the smile never reached her eyes. Clef, on the other hand, would just glare at the questioner, until they slunk away.

Selece was often seen hovering about the palace, in either his dragon form or his human form. More than once, Fuu had questioned Windam about this, but the green phoenix god had merely mentally shrugged, saying that Selece felt that his knight needed him. Rayearth, when pressed by Hikaru, would start laughing, which irritated the Fire Knight to no end.

So, the tension continued to build. Fuu was worried, but was more worried about her wedding. Umi was working almost non-stop on the plans, barely taking time to get her official robes fitted for the ceremony. Hikaru was delighted with the flower arrangements, and chose for the time to ignore the tension, sure that it would resolve itself.

Meanwhile, Presea and Ascot schemed and plotted, trying to figure out how to make the two stubborn magic-wielders to talk to one another again. They were mostly concerned about them talking to one another, for both refused to acknowledge the other one's presence. When Clef had something done for the wedding, he would pass it on through Presea or Caldina, rather than talking directly to Umi. Umi would do the same, sending either Caldina or Ascot as the messenger.

It frustrated the two schemers to no end, because how were they supposed to get them together if they wouldn't even speak to one another. If they happened to pass in the hallway, they would walk right by each other as though the other didn't exist. Finally, Presea decided it was time for drastic measures. Ascot would go directly to Clef and explain what had happened. She would do the same to Umi. Hopefully, Clef would listen to Ascot and vice versa. So, with fingers crossed and prayers on their lips, they went about their self-appointed task.

Ascot took a deep breath. Then another one. Then he straightened his hat. Fiddled with his robes. Finally he shook himself. "Just get it over with," he muttered to no one. Raising a clenched fist, he knocked firmly on the door.

"Come in," a muffled voice replied. The summoner opened the door quickly and stepped in, shutting it behind him before Clef looked up. As the mage realized who it was, his eyes narrowed and he stood. A long glaring match went on between the two men, green against blue. Clef looked away first, stiffly walking to the window.

"Why are you here?" he asked, his voice like ice. "Come to gloat?"

Ascot opened and closed his mouth, feeling dumbfounded. He had expected the icy fury, but not those words. "You asshole," was all he could think to say.

Now Clef looked over his shoulder at him. "Oddly enough, those were your lover's last words to me."

Now it was Ascot's turn to be furious. "Oh really? And who is my lover? Cause I certainly didn't know I had one."

Clef shrugged and turned away. "It certainly seemed obvious even to a dense fool like you the other day."

Ascot stormed over to the mage, grabbing his shoulder and yanking him around to face him. Startled, Clef actually looked at Ascot, then angrily brushed his hand off. "Let me make one thing clear Clef. You are a fool." He pronounced each word slowly and carefully, just to make sure the mage heard him clearly. As the blue eyes widened, Ascot continued, allowing his rage to rain upon the man who had so offended him. "You take a scene before and automatically judge. You don't think, oh, it's a good friend helping out another friend. You don't think, oh look, Umi finally told Ascot she would never love him. You don't think, oh look, Ascot just got completely and totally rejected by the woman he's loved for so many years and all he's able to do is be her friend. Her friend!" Panting, Ascot finally quit. He backed away a little from Clef's shocked expression and crossed his arms, trying to slow his breathing. "You call me a fool," he said, quietly now. "Well, maybe I was for loving someone who will never love me back. But at least I never tried to hurt her." With that, the younger man exited, slamming the door behind him.

All Clef could do was sink down to the floor, still in shock. "What…what have I done?" he whispered softly.

Presea hesitated, her hand near the doorknob. Was she doing the right thing? Maybe…maybe if Umi thought Clef truly didn't love her… No. She shook her head sharply, blonde ponytail whipping the air. That wasn't right. Those two were meant to be together, that was all there was to it. With a sigh, she pushed the door open and walked into the room.

The Water Knight was leaning back in her chair, looking over the final seating arrangements for the wedding. She glanced up at Presea when she walked in, then went back to her paperwork. While Umi hadn't been actively avoiding the Master Smith, she did prefer not to have to speak with her. Hoping that the blonde would leave the additional papers on the table and leave, Umi chose not to speak. Her hopes were dashed when she heard a chair squeak across the floor and looked up to see Presea seated across from her.

"Umi, we need to talk." Umi stared a moment, then sighed and leaned forward, laying the papers on the table.

"About what?" she queried, though she was pretty sure she knew what this was about.

"About the other day. Look, Clef and I…we weren't doing anything." Umi raised an eyebrow at that. Presea raked a hand through her bangs in frustration. She just hoped that the Knight would listen, truly listen. "Seriously, nothing was going on. He had just stormed into the courtyard, completely pissed off," Umi flinched at that but Presea forged ahead. "I asked him what was wrong but he wouldn't tell me. He calmed down pretty quick so I wasn't sure what could have caused that. Anyways, then I asked him if he could help me finish decorating the courtyard. He agreed. I was up on the ladder and he was handing me…something, I don't remember what. But Mokona and Primera came running through and totally knocked the ladder out from under me. I was already leaning down towards Clef to grab that streamer, so I fell towards him. He grabbed me to keep me from hurting myself and that's where you came." Presea let out a breath, she had been talking fast and furious to keep Umi from interrupting. She looked up then to gauge her reaction.

To Presea's surprise, the Knight was toying with the papers in front of her, her eyes sad. She sighed softly. "I know it's not your fault Presea. I'm not angry with you. I was angry with him for presuming things. Now though, I see I have the same fault. Bit of a hypocrite huh?" She glanced up, smiling, but a tear slid down her cheek.

"Oh Umi," Presea whispered.

"Thank you for explaining Presea. And thanks for the order confirmations. I'd better get back to work."

Sighing, the Smith stood and walked to the door. "Umi…you should at least talk to him." There was no reaction from her, so Presea softly closed the door behind her.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Umi let go. Resting her head on her arms, she began to sob. "Can I ever fix this?" she wondered.

A/N: Can we say awkward?


	6. Sisters Talk

The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the world of Cephiro.

Days passed by. Now, rather than just ignoring each other in the halls, Umi and Clef actively avoided each, a difficult task since the Palace was getting more and more crowded. The Chizetan princesses had arrived, sending Umi into a flurry to make sure they were comfortable. She relished the little time she was able to spend with them, and when she wasn't there Caldina stayed with them to make them feel at home.

The Autozam and Fahren representatives had also arrived. Hikaru had immediately latched onto Eagle (safely recovered from his coma) which had put Lantis into a foul mood. Wherever the pale pilot and red fire knight went, a dark shadow could be seen looming after them. Eagle and Hikaru were highly amused by this, although the rest of the palace certainly wasn't.

Lady Aska had immediately rushed to Fuu and given her a huge hug upon her arrival, demanding to meet this "man" as she put it. Giggling, Fuu had introduced her to Ferio. Aska looked him up and down, a frown on her face, and then turned away and sniffed.

"I certainly don't see what you like about him. But if he makes you happy, I'll put up with him." That statement had left Ferio both flabbergasted and a little angry. It had been all Fuu could do not to break into hysterical laughter at the expression on his face. When able to breathe normally again, she had requested that Aska be the flower girl. The young princess was delighted and immediately acquiesced.

Along with the visiting royalty and representatives had come their personal staff to care for them. With the four different countries' peoples running frantically to finish getting ready it was a bit hectic in the palace. Umi finally took the time to get her official robes fitted, as did Hikaru. Tatra and Tarta approved of the wedding dress that was of Caldina and Umi's design, as did Lady Aska.

Somehow, in some way, everything was ready. Everyone settled down to rest the night before the wedding, the bachelor and bachelorette parties having been taken care of a few nights before. Umi sat in her room, alone for the first time in what felt like ages. Sitting in front of her vanity, she scrubbed at her long blue hair, trying to get it somewhat dry before she went to bed. Finally discarding the towel, she picked up the brush.

A soft knock at the door halted her hand and she went to answer it. Fuu and Hikaru stood there, nervous smiles on their faces. Umi smiled warmly back and gestured them inside. Hikaru immediately plopped down on the bed and Fuu sat delicately beside her. Reaching for the brush again, Umi began to run it through the tangles in her hair. Fuu stood and silently requested the brush. Selece's knight smiled and handed it to her. She closed her eyes and relaxed as Fuu began to gently work out the tangles.

A comfortable silence shrouded them. Words were not needed among these three. Hikaru though, unable to bear the silence, spoke up. "You did an awesome job Umi."

Umi smiled, her eyes still closed. "Thank you."

"I should be the one complimenting you Umi," Fuu said, still brushing the long hair. "After all, you just went and planned my wedding." Umi shrugged. "No seriously. I really do appreciate it." She hugged her tightly, then went back to brushing her hair and her eyes became serious. "Although, I think it's been getting in the way of your happiness."

Umi jumped, startled. Swiveling to look at her, she frowned. "What are you talking about Fuu? You getting married is one of the best things that's ever happened. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

Fuu sighed. "Presea and Ascot came and spoke to myself and Hikaru yesterday."

Now the blue-haired girl stiffened. She let her head tilt forward, her bangs hiding her eyes. "It's nothing…really," she whispered.

Fuu did something unexpected then. She came around to face Umi and firmly placed her hand under Umi's chin, forcing the blue eyes to meet her green ones. "No, it's not nothing," she said softly, but still firmly. "You and Clef need to work this out Umi, before you drive both you and him insane." She sighed and dropped her hand, then knelt. "Please Umi, we just want you to be happy."

Umi stared at her for a long moment. Shrugging, she looked away again. "Thanks Fuu. But…I honestly don't know where to start. I know I should talk to him…but how?"

Hikaru, observing this exchange up till now, stood and put her hand on Umi's shoulder. "You have to find your own way," she said, surprising the other two knights. "Just remember, no matter what happens, we're still sisters, right?" She looked back and forth between the Wind and the Water knights. Smiling, they both hugged her.

"Right," Umi whispered.

A/N: A shorter chapter, cause the next one's HUGE.


	7. The Big Day

The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the world of Cephiro.

The next morning should have been chaos. In fact, if it had been anyone but Fuu getting married and Umi organizing it, it would have been. Instead, the bride and her friend calmly but firmly solved every problem. The only time they seemed to lose control was when Ferio happened to be walking by.

With a shriek, Umi shoved Fuu through a doorway and then slammed the door behind her. Ferio looked at Umi a little oddly, and she shrugged, grinning.

"It's tradition that the groom doesn't see the bride until he sees her at the alter," she said sheepishly.

"Right," was all he said and walked away, Lantis and Ascot behind him. Both were groomsmen and had been trying to get the groom to get dressed for the past half-hour. Finally, Lantis forcibly dragged the green-haired man to his room and glared at him until he began getting ready.

"Man I wish I could do that," someone overheard Ascot saying.

Eventually it was time for the bride herself to get ready. Hikaru and Umi locked everyone out of the room and helped Fuu into her gown. Very carefully, Umi arranged Fuu's hair and gently placed the coronet that marked her as princess-to-be in her hair. She stepped back to admire her handiwork.

"It won't be hard to take off will it?" Fuu worried, twisting a bracelet around her wrist nervously.

"Of course not. All Ferio will have to do is pick it up and replace it with the real one. Now," she swiveled the bride to face the mirror, "what do you think?"

"Oh Umi. Thank you so much," Fuu whispered, staring at her reflection. The gown, in Umi's eyes, was a masterpiece. It incorporated elements from all four countries, so as to pay respect to their visitors as well as Cephiro. The bodice was white with golden trim. It had a mandarin collar with frogs going midway down her chest. It was sleeveless, so she had white opera gloves with gold and emerald trim. It had a princess waistline, with an underskirt of white. Gold embroidery, prominently featuring the royal Cephirean crest, almost covered it. An overskirt of sheer, white fabric was layered like scarves around it, allowing the gold decoration to be seen. The coronet was gold with emeralds set into it and set on top of a white veil that reached down to her waist. Gold and emerald bracelets adorned her wrist, most of them a gift of Autozam's. The finishing touch was a bouquet picked out and arranged by Hikaru, who, not surprisingly, had a gift for flower arrangement.

Hikaru hugged her gently, trying not to mess up the dress. "You look beautiful Fuu. You're definitely a princess today, even if you weren't marrying a prince." Fuu blushed.

"Thank you Hikaru. Now, you two need to get into your dresses." Umi and Hikaru nodded and hastily changed. Their official "priestess" robes as Clef had termed them were a little more complicated to put on then Fuu's dress, oddly. Both of them had white under robes that fell off the shoulders, but beyond that they were very different.

Hikaru had a teardrop-shaped breastplate made up on one large ruby. Three straps (one on one side and two on the other), also made of ruby, held it up on her shoulders. Elaborate gold decoration trimmed it. Connected to it was a dark pink bodice that wrapped around her torso and gave extra fabric to the sleeves, almost creating a shawl effect. Crowning her head was a bright red crown of flowers, with one large orange lily and pale pink rose accenting it. Her hair was pulled back into its customary braid, with a ruby tying it.

Umi's was reminiscent of Emmeraude's outfit, with a blue streamer down the front trimmed in gold. It was held up by two blue straps, both with elaborate gold trim and decoration. A large headdress replaced her regular headband. It was (predictably) blue with gold trim. A large sapphire sat right on top of her head and a gold and blue strap swept down the back, mingling golden chains with her hair. Large circular earrings of gold with blue sapphires dangling from them accented her long neck and completed the outfit.

"Well, are we ready?" Hikaru, ever so chipper, asked.

"One moment," Fuu said softly. Surprised, Umi and Hikaru turned away from the door. "Come here." They came towards her and she held out her hands. Smiling, they took them and formed a circle. "I just want you two to know how happy I am that you're here today. I know I am overjoyed not only at finally getting married to Ferio, but that you two are here to witness it. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I would have been able to become a Magic Knight, much less be standing here being ready to be crowned a princess. I thank you, from the bottom of my heart. I love you, my sisters. And my only hope is that someday, hopefully soon, is that we'll be standing here again like this, and that one of you two will be getting married."

Umi didn't bother to wipe away the tear that had slipped down her cheek. "Same here Fuu," was all she was able to say, although she managed to wink at Hikaru.

Hikaru smiled back, and impulsively leapt forward, dragging the other two women into a group hug. They laughed together then, all of them wiping tears from their eyes. When they were presentable again they opened the door, allowing the other women in. Presea, Caldina, Tatra and Tart rushed in, each giggling and smiling in their own way.

As Magic Knights (and thus having their own official parts in the ceremony), Hikaru and Umi could not be the bridesmaids. Instead, Presea was the maid of honor, while Caldina, Tatra and Tarta were the other bridesmaids. They wore gowns similar to Fuu's, although theirs were pale green. Presea and Caldina fussed over Fuu a little bit, while the twins did the same to Hikaru and Umi. Once they were satisfied that the Magic Knights were ready, they escorted them to the ballroom. They would be entering the courtyard from there and an aisle had been set up for Fuu to walk down. It wasn't a Cephirean tradition, but Fuu and her mother had insisted on it.

Fuu's father was waiting for them at the door, another Earth tradition Fuu had insisted on. Apparently, the father of the Cephirean bride was present and did participate in the ceremony, but did not usually escort the bride to the alter but instead waited with the priest and the future husband. Kuu, her sister, was unfortunately not allowed to participate in the wedding since she was not Cephirean, but she had been gracious about it. Fuu's father smiled gently and Fuu smiled back, laying a hand on his arm.

"You look beautiful daughter."

Fuu smiled. "Thank you Father. I'm so glad you were able to come."

He grinned. "It seems I have Mister Clef to thank for that, at least according to Miss Umi?" He looked questioningly at the Blue Knight. She blushed and ducked her head.

"I'd better get out there. Hikaru?" The Fire Knight grinned and they both slipped out the door, closing it before anyone could see the bride's party. They walked slowly up the aisle, taking positions on either side of the flower-strewn altar. Clef already stood behind it, and Ferio was beside it. The Rune Gods were arrayed behind them, Windam spreading his majestic wings to shade the ceremony. Rayearth lay to his left, tail curled under him. As Hikaru approached, he stood and bowed to her. Selece was on Windam's other side, his golden eyes searching out his knight. As she approached, he stood as well, bowing his long neck.

"Welcome Magic Knights," all three of them said in unison.

"We thank thee for attending this ceremony Mighty Rune Gods," Hikaru and Umi replied, both of their voices ringing in authority. "We ask that thou bless this wedding."

Windam replied first, as in the script that had been set. "I, Windam, the Rune God of Wind and the Lord of Emotion, King of the North, do bless this ceremony that shalt bring together my Knight, the Lady Fuu, and the Prince of Cephiro, the Lord Ferio." He bowed his head and a gentle breeze stirred the flowers, enough to be noticed but not to disturb the decorations.

Hikaru spoke next. "My Lord Rayearth, I ask that thee bless this ceremony."

Rayearth allowed his flame to double, for dramatic effect of course. "As thee wishes. I, Rayearth, the Rune God of Fire and the Lord of Life, King of the East, do bless this ceremony that shalt bring together the Wind Knight, the Lady Fuu, and the Prince of Cephiro, the Lord Ferio." A circlet of flame burned in the air for a moment, then vanished, allowing sparks to fall on the altar.

Umi was the last, although she felt there should be a fourth. Mentally shaking her head, she spoke, "I ask that My Lord Selece bless this ceremony."

Selece spread his great wings, rearing to his full height. "As thee wishes. I, Selece, the Rune God of Water and the Lord of Dreams, King of the South, do bless this ceremony that shalt bring together the Wind Knight, the Lady Fuu, and the Prince of Cephiro, the Lord Ferio." A halo of water appeared above the altar, murmuring gently, before dispersing itself into a light rain. That done, the two Knights stepped before the altar, one facing Clef and the other the audience, for that's what they were in this display of magic and blessings.

"We, the Magic Knights of Cephiro, the Priestesses of the Rune Gods of Ancient Times, the Keepers of Justice and Order of Cephiro, do bless this ceremony in the name of Cephiro, the Rune Gods and the Creator." Swirls of magic leapt from their raised hands, whirling together to make a fantastic display of fire and water.

The audience oohed and ahhed appropriately, but fell silent as the Knights stepped back to their positions beside the Rune Gods. Clef raised his hands and lightning crackled between them. "I, Clef, the Master Mage of Cephiro, do bless this ceremony and allow it to commence." The lightning flew from his hands and the door flew open with a boom, revealing a rather nervous looking Lady Aska. Perhaps it was the idea of being in the spotlight, but more likely it was the fact that there had been a rather large crash before the door had opened. Clef smiled rather wickedly, but only a few really noticed. Someone gently shoved the small girl and she hastily began to walk down the aisle, spreading flower petals as she did so. Gentle music had begun as she left the door, and continued as one by one, the bridesmaids and groomsmen began their walk down the aisle. First to enter was Ascot and Tarta, with both of them blushing furiously. Next was Tatra and Eagle Vision, who both bowed slightly to each other as they parted. Caldina was next, escorted by Lafarga. She winked at Ferio before she went to her assigned place, causing a blush to rise on his face. The maid of honor was escorted by the best man, who was Lantis. Presea bowed slightly to Ferio, as did Lantis, and then each went to their places. Lantis, coincidentally, was the closest to Hikaru. The last to come through the door was Fuu and her father.

As they approached the altar, one could see Ferio's eyes widen. Fuu did indeed look radiant in her dress, with a slight breeze stirring her hair and rippling the skirt and veils of her dress. She curtsied slightly before Ferio, and her father bowed. Ferio stepped forward and offered his hand. Father placed Fuu's hand in Ferio's, but left his on top of theirs. Clef then placed his hand over them, and a compass was formed.

Umi had been curious about this and had asked Clef about it. He'd replied it was to symbolize the four directions, the four gods. But there were only three Rune Gods, she had said. He'd shrugged and said at one time there had been four, but no one knew what had happened to the fourth. He had dismissed it, but it still puzzled Umi. Her thoughts were interrupted by his voice.

"Does the father of the Lady Fuu give his blessing to this union?"

Fuu's father smiled, and squeezed Fuu's hand gently. "I do."

Clef withdrew his hand. "Then this union shall be so." Fuu's father withdrew his hand then, and Fuu and Ferio turned to face Clef. Quietly, Father sat down beside Mother and the ceremony proceeded. "Lady Fuu, do you allow this wedding to continue of your own free will?"

"I do," Fuu said softly.

"Lord Ferio, do you allow this wedding to continue of your own free will?"

"I do," Ferio answered.

"Then this ceremony shall commence. Lord Lantis, as the Honored Lord, do you give your blessing to this union?"

"I do," Lantis said in his usual, quiet, monotone voice.

Clef turned to look at Presea. "Lady Presea, as the Honored Lady, do you give your blessing to this union?"

"I do," Presea answered, her answer ringing out.

Clef stepped back then. "Lord Ferio and Lady Fuu, before this union is allowed, both of thou must consent to these agreements. Thee shalt not betray one another, neither in spirit, body or mind. Thee shalt not be false to one another, allowing all secrets to be revealed to one another. Thee shalt speak for one another, so that when thou says one truth, it shalt be upheld by the other. The consequences of breaking these truths shalt hurt no one but thyself. Dost thee understand these conditions?"

"I do," Fuu said softly.

She was quickly echoed by Ferio's "I do."

Clef gestured to Lantis. Lantis stepped forward and placed a thin box in the priest's hand and then stepped back to his place. "By placing this escudo on thy hand, thou commits thyself to this union for today and for the length of thy life. Dost thou understand?" he said to Ferio, his eyes solemn.

Ferio nodded and held out his right hand. Hikaru had been intensely puzzled by this, saying it was usually the left hand. Clef, Ferio and the rest of the Cephireans had insisted on Ferio's right hand however. But why? Umi had asked. It's his dominant hand, Clef had answered. Now, Clef snapped a bracelet around Ferio's wrist, then slipped a ring on his middle finger. They were connected by a thin chain. "With this emblem, placed on the hand that thee lives and loves by, thou promises to protect, love and cherish the woman before thee. If thy love or promises ever weaken or break, this chain shall break and thy union demolished. Dost thou understand?"

"I do, and shalt not allow this chain to break," Ferio said solemnly, staring into Fuu's eyes. She smiled back. Clef then turned to Fuu.

"By placing this escudo on thy hand, thou commits thyself to this union for today and for the length of thy life. Dost thou understand?" he asked Fuu.

The Wind Knight also nodded and held out her right hand. He snapped the bracelet onto her wrist and placed the ring on her middle finger. "With this emblem, placed on the hand that thee lives and loves by, thou promises to protect, love and cherish the man before thee. If they love or promises ever weaken or break, this chain shall break and thy union demolished. Dost thou understand?"

"I do, and shalt not allow this chain to break," Fuu said, her voice slightly breathless. They were almost done. Now Clef turned to the Magic Knights.

"As guests of honor at this ceremony, wilt thee bless this union?" Clef said formally.

"We shall," they answered together. They stepped forward then, and placed their hands over Fuu's and Ferio's connected right hands. "As the Magic Knights of this world, and representatives of the Rune Gods, we bless this union." A swirl of fire and water whirled around the four hands, then faded. Umi and Hikaru stepped back and Fuu and Ferio turned to face the audience.

Clef raised his hands. "I present to thee the Lord Ferio and his lady, Fuu." The crowed cheered, then fell silent once more. "Lord Ferio, the Prince of Cephiro, has made his wish to make the Lady Fuu Princess of Cephiro known to me. I have granted that request." The crowd cheered again and kept the noise up as Clef turned and gestured to Ferio. Ferio nodded and grinned at Fuu. She sighed and knelt, her skirts pooling about her. He removed the coronet from her hair and handed it to Clef. Clef, in turn, handed him a heavier crown, emblazoned with the crest of Cephiro and studded with emeralds and diamonds. Gently, Ferio placed it on Fuu's head, then held out a hand. She took it and stood and then they turned and faced the crowd, hands still joined.

"I present to thee the Lord and Lady of Cephiro, Prince Ferio and Princess Fuu." The crowd let out another loud cheer as the pair walked down the aisle again. The rest quickly followed, save for Clef and the Knights. The crowd dispersed quickly, all of them wanting to go congratulate their new royalty.

A/N: Told you it was a big one. Some explanation.

The Bracelets: Right now it's just a chain connecting the ring to the bracelet. In time however, it's meant to evolve like their swords did in the series, to the point where it looks like a slave bracelet/hand flower piece.

The Official Robes: I pulled the description of what I dubbed their "Official" robes off of one of the many illustrations by Clamp. I'm sure you can find it easily enough based on Hikaru and Umi's descriptions.

Fuu's Dress: I designed the wedding dress myself with some friend's suggestions, so can't show you a pic of it.


	8. Forgiveness and Love

The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the world of Cephiro.

Hikaru, Umi, Clef and Lantis were left standing by the altar, the bridesmaids and groomsmen having followed the newlyweds. With a sigh, Umi reached up and lifted the headpiece, shaking her hair out of the chains as she did so. Setting it on a convenient chair, she sat beside it and rubbed the top of her head. Hikaru started giggling, while Clef and Lantis also sat down.

Umi looked up and shrugged. "It's heavy. You've just got flowers, but this thing has to have like 20 pounds of gold on it."

"I doubt it has that much," Lantis said quietly, pulling Hikaru into his lap. Hikaru, being who she was, didn't resist and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Close enough." Umi looked up at Selece with a raised eyebrow. "Gonna join the party?"

The dragon snorted. "Like this?" he said, letting a puff of vapor escape.

She waved a hand at him. "Of course not."

"Oh." Selece flapped his wings once, then glanced at his companions. All four humans knew that some silent conversation was going on, but it ended when a gust of green wind swirled around Windam and he appeared human. "I suppose," Selece said, also transforming.

Rayearth, curled up quite happily in a little ball, cracked an eye open when the other two looked at him. Yawning, he became smaller as he curled up more. "I'll join you shortly." The other two Rune Gods rolled their eyes and Windam went inside. Selece sat beside Umi, but then looked pointedly at Rayearth again. This time the fire wolf actually sighed.

"Fine." A burst of flame and he was human. Walking over to his knight and her lover, he tugged gently on her arm. "Come on." She jumped up, dragging Lantis behind her and all three followed after Windam.

Suddenly aware that it was only herself, her Rune God and Clef left, Umi started to stand. Selece however, laid a hand on her arm. She looked at him, confused.

No, he said in her mind. It's time.

What? she practically squawked. Selece didn't give her a chance to answer, but shoved her back in her seat and went inside. As she gaped after him, the doors closed. The thud seemed to waken Clef, who had been deep in thought. He jumped up at the sound and stared.

Umi glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, in time to see the panic run across his face at the realization that they were alone. She laughed lightly...or tried to. "I'm sure they'll open easily. I hope."

The mage glanced at her, then sighed and sat back down. "I doubt it. Selece was pretty clear."

Umi followed his example, toying with the chains on her headdress. "He spoke to you too huh?"

The mage only nodded, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

Umi sighed. Might as well give up. "Look Clef, I'm sorry," she began.

"No." He cut her off sharply. "You shouldn't have to apologize. This is all my fault."

"No, it's mine as well."

He didn't have a reply to that, so silence fell again. Umi didn't have a conversation opener this time, so let it lie, though she was still fidgeting nervously. His hand on top of her's made her stop, and look up into his eyes. Clef sighed again, then knelt in front of her, still holding one of her hands.

"Umi," he started, then seemed at a loss for words, staring at her hand like it would give him the answers he needed. The Water Knight didn't know what to do, so just waited. "Umi," he began again. "I'm sorry. No matter how many times I say it, it just doesn't seem like that's enough. I should have thought things through before I jumped to conclusions. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I should have done a lot of things, but I didn't." He reached forward and grasped her other hand as he raised his eyes to hers'. "All I can hope for, is that you forgive me. There are no excuses for the way I behaved. You are not a normal citizen of Cephiro. There is no reason for me to try and be...well, be authoritative in front of you." She had to grin at that one, for it was well known how often she had argued with the mage. "The only reason, the only excuse I can give you is that I have not dealt with a situation like this in many, many centuries."

"And what situation is that?" Umi said softly after he fell silent for a while.

"A situation," he took a breath, seeming to gather his courage. "A situation where my feelings were involved, and where I was afraid of getting hurt." He looked up again. "Where I was afraid...of getting rejected by the one I loved."

Umi's breath caught, and she stared, her mouth gaping open like a fish. Unable to say a word, she just opened and closed her mouth a few times. Clef, finally having some sense, just waited, his own breath held.

"I...Oh Clef!" Umi flung herself on him, arms wrapping themselves tightly around his neck. Surprised, he didn't do anything for a moment, then seemed to realize what had happened and folded his arms around her, burying his face in her neck. He stood, pulling her up with him and she pulled back, leaving her arms around him.

Gently, he wiped away a tear from her eye. "Umi, I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I swear I'll never do it again if I can." More tears welled up, but he pressed on, having to say it. "I love you Umi. And if I ever hurt you, or accuse you, or anything, please know that hurting you will only come back tenfold on me...oh geez I can't even say it right."

"Shhh." She laid a finger on his lips, effectively silencing him. "I love you too." With that, she leaned forward and kissed him, wrapping her arms tighter as though she'd never let go. Clef responded immediately, holding her close.

The kiss seemed to go one forever, and would have if Clef had been able to make that happen, but it was sadly interrupted by cheering. Confused, they pulled away only to see the entire wedding party standing at the now open door and clapping. Selece, Presea and Ascot looked particularly smug.

A bright red crept up Umi's face and she hid herself in Clef's chest. Clef though, couldn't help but start laughing. Umi looked up when she heard him chuckling and frowned, but soon was laughing herself. The wedding party just smiled and then they went back to the ball. Clef tightened his arms around her as they left them alone again and she leaned closer into his embrace.

"I think they caught us," he said softly, running one hand through her hair.

"Hmm," she answered, her eyes closed.

"Should we go to the ball?"

Umi sighed and shrugged. "I guess we should." She hugged him tightly once more, then turned and picked up her headdress. She began to place it on her head, but Clef's hands stopped her. He took it from her and then carefully arranged it for her. The golden chains tinkled as he twined them again with her hair.

"There," he said softly, allowing a hand to linger in her hair.

"Thank you," she answered, equally softly. She leaned towards him again, pulling his head down for one last kiss. "Let's go." Holding his hand in her's, they walked together to the ball.

A/N: And we're done! Happy ending! Whoot! Hope everyone liked it and enjoyed the wedding.


End file.
